


Sound of Silence

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentaro didn't want to reply. He feared the silence, but he had promised to keep going even with the sound of silence surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble idea I got through the Eurovision Song Contest Song from Australia (Dami Im - Sound of Silence)

**Yasui’s POV**

I kept walking through the streets, the cool breeze forcing me to put my hands into my pockets if I didn’t want them to start shaking, not that the cold would be the only reason for that.

“You forgot you scarf again,” Taiga’s soft voice was heard next to me, but I ignored it zipping up my jacket completely with an annoyed groan.

When I stepped in front of my apartment door I searched through my pockets finding nothing.

“Again you’ve forgotten your keys,” he was heard again followed by a low chuckle. “But you have a spare key remember? Because I told you to put it there!”

I rolled my eyes, but stepped towards the flower next to the window where I had hid the key, because he told me to!

The evening was quite and I tried to think of nothing while watching random TV shows, but it just didn’t work.

“You’ll get a headache if you remain in front of the TV too long and you’ll catch a cold if you sleep on the couch,” he interfered again in a caring voice and I cracked a small smile. I stood up and aimed for my bedroom directly. Not that I would be able to fall asleep like this, but it was better to sit in a pitch black room staring into nothing but the dark than do it in a lit up room thinking that I would go insane, but I was over that part already.

“You are not thinking about skipping work tomorrow, right?”

“And what if?” for the first time I dared to reply and for a moment silence followed. I took a shuddering breath before I closed my eyes, not that it would change anything.

“Then I’ll be sad, because you promised me to keep going,” his voice suddenly got quieter and as I tried to reply I couldn’t stop my voice from breaking. That was why I didn’t want to reply all the time, but I figured that it was about time. “I am fighting and I am not going to lose this battle!”

“Good to hear, then stop crying!”

I didn’t even realize that tears were dropping to the mattress non stop, but I also didn’t mind them. It was time to let everything out, staying strong also meant to be able to move on.

“I will be fine so stop bothering me,” I said scolding even though I was more than afraid of my own words.

“So I have nothing to worry about anymore? Because if I do I will keep bothering you forever,”he replied in a soft almost unreal voice and I dared to open my eyes again, but it was still completely dark, not that I would have expected to see something or more like someone.

“Just shut up, would you,” I said in between my sobs with a bitter smile on my lips. I had finally dared to say it and I held my breath for a few tormenting seconds, but what followed was the sound of silence.

It had been just silence for the last few weeks, at least for everyone else than me and finally I had put my fear aside and let silence take over my life as well and even though it felt weird to finally accept that he wasn't next to me anymore I decided to keep walking. After all my eyes had not seen him, my hands not touched him, just my heart kept calling for him. But finally I had been able to let him go and move on with my heart beating to the sound of silence.


End file.
